The Circus
by lady-yuna7
Summary: What would it be like when a naughty Seven year old Sephiroth goes to the Circus? Then this is the story to find out. Flames will be used to heat my cold body up.


Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its characters. Wow, straight to the point.

--- FUN! ---

Today, an excited seven-year-old child walked around getting ready for a big day out. About a week ago, the head scientist, named Hojo, said if he were a good boy for a week they would take him out to see the circus. The young boy, named Sephiroth, didn't know what a circus was, but it was just the thought of going outside again. So here he was, already ready for the day to go out. Of course Hojo doesn't go out, so he sent a scientist to look after him. If Sephiroth could recall, the name of the scientist was Beau.

"Sephiroth, are you ready? We leave in five minutes." Beau yelled threw the door that lead to Sephiroth's room. Sephiroth smiled and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a dark blue button-up top on that sleeves only came up to his elbows. He also had black jeans on that fell a little bit past his feet. On his feet were white sneakers. His hair was done up in a small ponytail that was held up by a small blue ribbon, but let his fringes fall to the side of his face. He was also wearing gloves cause he didn't want the tattooed '1' showing. He didn't want the other kids to start teasing him for it.

When Sephiroth was fixing his shoes, Beau walked in and leaned on the doorframe. "Come on, Sephiroth. Your shoes look fine. If we are late, we might not be able to make it in." When Beau said that, Sephiroth stopped fixing his shoes and ran to Beau with a big smile on his face. "Yay! I want to see what a circus is like!" yelled an excited Sephiroth. Beau just smiled and lead Sephiroth out of the lab and into the elevator.

In the elevator, soft music played. In Sephiroth's opinion, it was ultra boring. It could make him go to sleep! Pushing the thoughts of the elevator music aside, he though of what the circus was going to be like. Was it like a library? Or was it like the laboratory? Maybe it was a park, or even a different type of training room. What ever it was, he was happy to get out of the lab and away from Hojo. He had asked Beau what a circus was like, and he had only replied that there were lots of other children there that he could play with.

"Beau?" Sephiroth looked up Beau and await a reply. Beau looked at Sephiroth.

"What is a circus like?" Sephiroth re-asked. He didn't get a straight answer before, so he thought that he would just ask again.

"You will see when we get there. Just behave yourself, we don't want a certain professor hearing about you misbehaving in a public place." Said Beau.

"Yes I know. I mean, what could go wrong? It's not like I'm going to wet my pants or hurt myself, I'm old enough not to do that." Sephiroth waved off carelessly.

"Right whatever Sephiroth. Just don't get in trouble because you will also get me into trouble." Beau said.

They both exited when the elevator stopped. Sephiroth wanted to run off but Beau had a tight grip on his hand. That didn't mean that Sephiroth would walk with him. Sephiroth was walking a bit ahead of Beau, thus pulling Beau along. As soon as they got out of the Shinra building, the little silver-headed boy stopped and looked back at the older man for directions. This was the forth time Sephiroth got out of the massive tower, and he was excited to get air, even if it was polluted. Beau started to walk, and Sephiroth followed him, hand in hand.

Soon Sephiroth started to hear children excited and happy screams, balloons in the air and going up, loud music and other children telling their parents to hurry up. Even though Beau wasn't his parent or related to him in anyway, doesn't mean he wouldn't nag the adult to hurry. "Come on, faster Beau! I wanna see what all the excitement is all about!" said and super happy Sephiroth while trying to run and pull Beau along to get to the circus quicker. He could see big metal structures that had colourful lights on it and moving about.

After turning a corner, Sephiroth saw the entrance of the circus. There was rubbish around the area, and a silly dressed man at the start of the line with children laughing with him. Sephiroth smiled thinking why the man was dressed funny. He even put make-up on wrong. No wonder why the other kids were laughing at him. Sephiroth and Beau waited in line.

After waiting about thirty minutes, with constant nagging from the silver-headed boy saying that he wanted the line to go faster, Beau and Sephiroth finally made it into the circus grounds. Sephiroth tried to run off but Beau held his hand tighter. Trying to restrain a super human, even if its a child, is quite hard. Just ask Beau because just then when Sephiroth tried to run off again, because he saw people eating fairy floss (poor Sephiroth thought they were eating pink spider webs) and wanted to try some too, Beau head landed on a women and his face accidentally landed between her breast. Before he could say sorry, the lady slapped him hard in the face and walked off. Beau glared at Sephiroth as the little silver-headed boy was rolling on the ground laughing his face of.

Oh Sephiroth knew he was going to get punished by Hojo but to him, this was so worth it. A few by passes laughed a little, while a five year old next to a stand was screaming his head off with laughter. Beau glared at Sephiroth, and he stopped laughing, finding it not funny anymore. Beau got up to grab Sephiroth but the boy bolted.

Beau was right on Sephiroth's tail. The seven year old, maneuvered his way through the crowd of people to get away from the enraged scientist. Sephiroth was slowly losing Beau. Turning a corner, Sephiroth saw a weird looking building. On a sign on top of it, it said 'fun house'. The silver-headed boy ran for it only to find that it had a long line of children waiting to go on it. Since Sephiroth never actually been to a social place like this, he didn't know that you had to wait in line. Sephiroth pushed his way to the front of the line. He was about to enter the fun house when a mans hand stopped him. It was one of the people who wore the funny make-up on with big baggy clothes.

"Sorry kid, but you need to wait at the end of the line to get on this ride. It's unfair for the other children thats been waiting a long time to go on this ride if I just let you on right now." Said the man. Besides the make-up and funny clothes, the man had a funny voice to go with it. It kept going low, to high, to low again. This made Sephiroth show off his pearly whites in a smile. The boy almost laughed at the mans voice. Ignoring the silly man, Sephiroth slapped the mans hand away and ran onto the ride. The man with make-up yelled in protest but it fell upon deaf ears. The man gave up and started to attend to the other children.

Sephiroth leaned his back against the wall and slid down, trying to catch his breathe. Who ever knew the circus could be so much fun. Sephiroth was catching his breath as a four-year-old girl came up to him. "You dropped this." The little blonde hair girl handed Sephiroth the ribbon that was holding his hair back. Sephiroth smiled and nodded while taking the ribbon and doing his hair back up. "Thank you." Said Sephiroth.

"Why you mean to clown. He a funny man." The little girl asked.

"Because he looks funny and scares me. And does he have to talk that way? That just ups the freaky factor." Sephiroth shivered.

"He no scary. You scary cause you got hair like us girls." The little girl smiled at Sephiroth. The silver headed boy eyes widened and then narrowed to the scariest glare he could muster up. The girl ran off screaming and crying for her mother. Sephiroth smirked then followed the girl to the entrance again. He then saw Beau talking to the clown. Their eyes met for a brief second and Beau ran past the clown and headed for Sephiroth. The boy eyes widened and ran through the fun house, finding it like an obstacle course.

Sephiroth finally exited and tried to run away, but Beau caught his hand and pulled him back. They glared at each for a good time. People who where just passing by could feel the heat coming off the two, so they steered clear of them. Beau started to speak up.

"Do you know how much trouble you could of gotten me into?" Beau said softly but angrily.

"Well I'm not aloud out all the time, so I was trying to have some fun but you kept hold on my hand, so I tried to pull you along. It's your own fault your face landed between the ladies jugs." Smirked a smart-ass Sephiroth. Beau just stared wide eye at Sephiroth. How could a boy, who is always suck in the lab, knew how to say words like that? Sephiroth will always be a wonder.

Shaking his head a little to get back to what was happening now, Beau started to glare at Sephiroth again. "You know what, talk to me that way again, and I will tell the professor what you did today. You understand me." Beau said strictly not really bothered to fight back. Sephiroth was now smiling like a innocent good boy. Beau huffed and grabbed Sephiroths hand to go to the other rides.

When they made it back to the Shinra building, Sephiroth thought that the circus was lots of fun. Besides those clowns. Sephiroth still thought that they were still a bit scary, and sexually confused.

--- FUN! ---

A/N: Yay! I finished this one shot. The way I got this idea was from my friend and me walking to a park and we saw this van and it had a clown on it, and I thought 'I'm going to write a story where Sephiroth goes to the circus.' And I got this. My first intention was to make Sephiroth shy and indrawn and almost wet him with the clowns, but when I started writing I made him a wild child. This was really fun to write. Oh and one more thing, clowns don't scare me.

Reviews on how I can improve my writing will be loved. ^^

Lady-yuna7

P.S when anyone updated something on fanfics, does all your grammar disappear? Cause mine does and it is starting to tick me off. Big time.


End file.
